


a conversation through a closed door

by egare



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: Hawke just needed to talk to Anders for a moment, but he refused to open the door.





	a conversation through a closed door

"Anders?" He knocked three times, surprised to see the door to the healer's clinic was closed. It was even more surprising, that it was locked. There was the sound of shuffling and a gasp inside, and he repeated his knocks and called again, louder. "Anders, are you in there?"

"One moment!"

There was a groan, and for a moment, Garrett felt a bit guilty. He was probably waking the poor man up, considering the time, but it was a very important thing m he had to ask about. The Champion of Kirkwall was rather impatient, however, when the healer didn't unlock the door.

"Did you know your door is bent outward slightly?" He asked, trying to fill the time as Anders presumably got to the door. How big was the clinic, he tried to remember. Why was it taking so long?

"N-No, I had no idea, actually, I'll get that fixed tomorrow-" Maker, he sounded so close, why wasn't he just opening the door? "I- er, I'm actually working on something rather messy, Hawke, and can't get to the door. Is it important?"

Was that... a chuckle? Wait a second, he recognized that sound, he had been on the receiving end of the signature Scoff and Chuckle for years-

"Is that my brother with you? What are you two doing?"

"Sod off, will you Garrett?" Yes, that was most definitely Carver. "We're busy. Magey shit, too hard for you to handle."

Too hard for- Garrett scoffed in return, crossing his arms although the other two couldn't see him. Carver was the one without magic, he was the one that should be sent away, not Hawke!

"Do you need help?" He offered, fully on board with doing 'magey shit' with his best friend and his brother- no matter how much he might dislike the latter.

"No!" The answer was harsh enough from one of them, yet alone when it was amplified by both, as they nearly shouted how little they wanted him to help them. Garrett deflated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I- are you sure?" He asked, a bit hurt by how quick they were to deny him entrance. "The two of you sound... tense."

"It's fine, Hawke, really!" Anders assured him, sounding a bit strained.

"It's always good to have an extra set of hands-"

"That's what I'm for, brother!" Carver interrupted, about an octave higher than he usually would sound. What were the two of them _doing?_

"But isn't helping a mage with a- magic thing breaking every single Templar rule, Carver?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone!" With logic like that, he was almost proud of his brother. Almost. Not that he would ever admit to anything remotely like that thought, even under torture.

"I just really think that-"

"Hawke, really, we don't need help. Did you need something?" Anders stopped the two from going in a circular argument, and he heard something shift against the wall, and a small hiss from Carver. Hawke shrugged, before remembering that he couldn't be seen, and answering verbally,

"Well, yes, but it isn't that important-"

"Then could this wait for another time? Not midnight?"

"Well, I- What are the two of you hiding from me?" He asked suddenly, knowing that there was something they weren't telling him by the sound of the door creaking and a soft gasp.

"Nothing!" That answer was far too quick to be anything but suspicious, and he heard a curse follow soon after from his brother, who no doubt realized how weird the reply had sounded.

"My birthday isn't for another month, you know-"

"Why would you think we would bloody make you something for your birthday?" Carver shouted, louder than his previous answers, and Hawke waited for Anders to give his input as well. When nothing came, he continued on, confused,

"What else would the two of you be doing together? I know you wouldn't have Carver do anything remotely magical, he's almost as bad as... as asking for help from Fenris with a particularly difficult blood magic spell-"

"Carver is just- helping me with a project-" His voice was shaking, as he tried to hide that he was lying through his teeth.

"But you won't tell me what the project is?"

"He's helping me!" Carver suddenly admitted, and things became clearer. With a small 'oh,' Hawke nodded, understanding.

"Did my brother lasso you into helping him get with Merrill?"

"N- wait, what?" Anders sounded outraged at the question, and Carver was quick to defend himself.

"I don't want to get with Merrill-"

Hawke scoffed, "Please, Carver, I see the looks you give her-"

"I don't- ow, Anders, come on, you know it isn't-" For a moment, he was wondering why Anders would hurt Carver because of it, but then realization struck. Of course, he would be angry about Carver trying to go for Merrill if-

"No need to worry, he won't hurt her, the poor sod's head over heels for-"

"Garrett, shut up! I don't like Merrill!"

"Isabella, then? Varric said you were going all heart eyes on someone in our little gang-"

"Not- not her, either!" He squeaked, and Garrett cocked his head to the side, not understanding.

"Aveline? Carver, she's happily married to Donnic, you know-"

"Ugh, she's old enough to be my mother, that's disgusting!"

"Is it Fenris, then?"

Something slammed against the old wooden door and it seemed like it was about to break under pressure, as Carver hurried to assure his brother it wasn't the elf from Tevinter. He let out a small squeak before replying,

"Oh, Maker, no, it isn't-" If that wasn't the most suspicious sounding voice of the night. Hawke dug in, knowing he caught his brother red-handed, and always wanting to take time to tease him.

"You know I won't judge you for liking a man-"  
  
"Garrett, now isn't really the time to-" Carver tried to interrupt, but Hawke was trying to be a good older brother, damn it, and he was going to succeed.

"I know we argue a lot, but I would support you if you-"

"Maker, Garrett, please-!"

"You both are consenting adults and-"

"It isn't Fenris!" Anders shouted, angry, as he interrupted the two. Silence followed, and things started to connect in his mind. Why Carver was so against him suggesting he crushed on one of their shared friends. Why he and Anders were together at midnight.

"I'm coming in." He began conjuring up a spell, frost turning to water and dripping on the floor as his growing anger suggested a more destructive fone of magic. But he was successful in his attempt to freeze the hinges off the door, and heard the sound of frantic shuffling before he kicked it in.

"Brother-!"

"Hawke, don't-!"

The door fell off its hinges, but Garrett did not care as he stormed in, surprise stopping him in his tracks as he watched Anders and Carver quickly try to-

"By the Maker!" Hawke turned away, covering his eyes, and Anders let out a gasp. By the sound of it, he was getting trousers on before he gently guided Hawke to a completely made bed- did that mean, oh, _Andraste's striped knickers_ \- and sat him down.

"By the Maker yourself, Hawke, what did you do to your arm?"

He didn't say anything as Carver slipped out, shirtless, or the small smile Anders gave him before he left. Hawke knew he had _a lot_ to talk about with his brother when he got home.


End file.
